one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
John Wick vs Gordon Freeman
Round One continues as John Wick (nominated by MP999) fights Half-Life's silent but deadly protagonist Gordon Freeman (nominated by ZackAttackX)!!! Who will win? Find out in Match 5 of Round One in The Outsiders Tournament!! Shoutout to John1Thousand and MP999 for the awesome thumbnails!!!! For the tournament's roster, click here! For the tournament's interlude, click here!! (My friend and fellow Fanon-user John1Thousand is hosting his very own One Minute Melee Tournament! Click here! The Interlude In a dilapidated 5-star hotel, a blue portal emerged inside a room of the 7th floor. It spilled out a man in a black suit who stubbled and fell onto a couch. "What the hell...?" John Wick looked around the room and saw that it was only laminated by the moonlight from outside. "Where am I?" He wondered out loud before covering his eyes from a sudden blinding light. It died down and he uncovered his eyes to bear witness to a whole array of weapons ranging from handguns to assault rifles to grenades lying on the floor in front of him. "Well... At least I'll be well armed." John said with a nod of his gruff head, picking up a .45 Auto Pistol and tucking it into his suit's inner pocket. He picked up and examined an M4A1 Assault Rifle with a Red Dot Sight, loading a magazine into it and aiming at a wall. Suddenly a THUMP was heard from another room. John rushed to the door and opened it, sticking his head out and glancing both ways. To the left was part of the dimly lit hallway. And to the right was... Gordon Freeman booted down a door and walked out into the hallway with an MP7 in hand. Across the hall, he saw another man with black hair and a gruff beard peering at him. An enemy? Or a civilian? These thoughts floated around in the scientist's head. "To hell with all of this. This is crazy..." John muttered and re-entered his room to grab and load more weapons. A man in that much armour is definitely not friendly. Wielding the M4A1, John placed his back against the wall next to the door and took a deep breath. Unbeknownst to him, Gordon had done the same thing and knew that John was no ordinary civilian. The Melee LET'S GET FIRED UP!!! FIGHT!!! (60 seconds) Gordon backed away from the wall and opened fire, puncturing through the delicate walls with ease as his submachine gun's bullets almost destroyed John who had jumped down to avoid death. John aimed his assault rifle and shot back, tearing down the wall to reveal Gordon who simply raised his arm up to cover his face, his armour deflecting majority of John'a attacks much to the latter's surprise. John pulled the trigger of his gun again but it clicked empty. "Shit." He muttered and rolled over behind the couch as Gordon proceeded to return fire. John reached out for a nearby shotgun then waited for the gunshots to die down. Eventually Gordon's gun also clicked empty, prompting him to take cover behind a hallway wall as John stood up and fired shotgun shells in retaliation. John fired a couple more times before carefully walking over to the undamaged section of wall next to the open doorway. He placed his ear next to the wall and heard Gordon's breathing. The scientist brought out a grenade and then threw inside the room. It rolled up right next John's foot. "Fuck me." (50 seconds) John leapt to the side as the explosion of the grenade sent splinters and pieces of furniture flying all over the place. Gordon peered inside, a smoke wall blocking his vision. He stoically stepped inside, activating the flashlight attached to his gun as well as covering his nose with his free hand. A shadow quickly flashed across his limited field of vision, prompting him to spit out a few bullets at it's direction. The shadow moved again and more bullet followed. It moved again and Gordon shot his gun only for it to click empty. Just in time for the smoke wall to fade away and John to reveal himself right behind Gordon with a handgun pointed at his head. The Black Mesa survivor sensed his enemy's presence quickly and reacted by swing an elbow back. It stuck John in the stomach and winded him with a loud grunt. Gordon turned around throw his machine gun at the bounty hunter, striking him on the head and knocking him down. John looked to the side and saw a grenade launcher. Gordon took notice and sprinted out of the room, in search of another weapon. (40 seconds) As Gordon exited the room, John quickly stood up and shot a grenade at his enemy, Luckily for the latter, he had been quick enough to evade the full blast of the greened launcher as the explosion annihilated the room across the hall's door. Gordon booted down another room's door and found a revolver on a nearby nightstand. John placed the grenade leacher away and brought the .45 Auto Pistol from within his suit. He peered outside the door then pulled his head back as a bullet mark was newly placed onto the nearby wall. Down the hall and with half of his body poking out was Gordon aiming down his newly retrieved revolver whose barrel was smoking from the last shot. John stuck his gun hand out and quickly fired off a few shots before pulling it back. Another, much louder shot rang out and tore off a chunk of the wall right next to John. Looking over to the room across from his, John saw that it was completely widened open by the grenade launcher's blast as pieces of singed wood sizzled nearby. Another revolver shot tore down even more chunks of wall and John finally decided to take action, lunging from his current position into the room across from his. (30 seconds) Gordon rolled out the ammo wheel of his revolver. Only three shots left. He looked behind him and saw a 9MM pistol clipped onto a holster that hung from a jacket rack. Gordon grabbed the holster and strapped it around his waist before stepping back out into the hallway. Meanwhile, John reloaded his .45 Auto and stood up. He glanced to the side and saw an empty closet so he took refuge inside it, closing the doors in front of it while partially leaving it open so he can scout out for his enemy. Heavy footsteps could be heard from hallway, making John sweat a little as he awaited for his enemy's arrival. Gordon stepped into the room, his revolver in hand. From John's view, he saw the Black Mesa scientist poke around the hotel room, checking under furniture and moving items around while in search for the bounty hunter. When Gordon had his back turned to him, John jumped out of the closet and punched him in the back of the head. (20 seconds) Gordon stumbled forward and turned around only to catch a kick to the chest, forcing him back. John lifted his pistol and had it knocked out of his hands from a smack by Gordon who pointed his gun at him. John swatted it away and threw a punch to Gordon who side-stepped and dodged it. Gordon kneed John in the side the followed up with a close-line which John caught and countered back with a head-butt. The scientist staggered back from the attack and John took the opportunity to pick up one of the guns lying down on the floor and shoot at Gordon. Before he could pull the trigger though, John was shot in the side by his opponent's revolver which he had quickly drawn in their fight. John stumbled and fell onto his back, clutching his new wound. Gordon aimed his revolver down and shot the last two bullets which were evaded when John rolled to the side the stood up. He shot back at Gordon and while most of the bullets uselessly deflected off the man's armour, one bullet grazed his neck, producing a small, painful cut that bled. (10 seconds) Gordon ignored it, however and charged forward, grabbing ahold of his opponent along the way and crashing through the room's window. They both fell, flailing their arms, from the 7th floor and would've embedded themselves onto the pavement below had a blue portal not appear and suck them in before vanishing. The portal emerged down on the streets and spilled both combatants out. John recovered first and punted Gordon across the face, cracking some the man's teeth. The bounty hunter pointed his gun down at the Black Mesa scientist and pressed the trigger... Only for it to click empty much to his dismay. Gordon reacted by rising up with an uppercut, which broke John's nose. He staggered back from the attack and was rewarded with a kick to the stomach, downing him. Before he could even recover, Gordon hunched down and socked him with a right hook, knocking him out. KO!!!! The Aftermath and Preview Gordon steadied his breathing while looking down at his unconscious enemy. A blue portal emerged to the right of him, illuminating the street with glowing, blue light. Gordon gazed to it then looked down at himself. Just a few marks on his armour. He felt the cut on his neck then checked his hand. Not too much blood, but he should go get it checked out anyway. Maybe this portal can take him back home? Unholstering his pistol and approached the portal. He reached out and touched it with his free hand, causing the portal to suck him in and the vanish without a trace. In a circular formation of jagged and rugged rocks, a blue portal suddenly emerged and a man in black amour fell forward onto his face. "Hmph." He grunted and stood up, brushing sand off of him. "What is this place? How did I get here?" He glanced around him, muttering to himself. The portal behind him vanished silently as another portal opened up just a few feet away from the armoured man. "What on Earth?" He asked nobody in particular as another man from the portal and onto his back. The new man, dressed from head to toe in blue and silver armour, quickly stood up and looked around. "The hell? What is this place?!" He called out. The new man felt staring behind him, promoting him to glance back. A man wearing black armour as well as a black helmet shaped to look like a panther. Sensing hostility from the armoured man, the other man unholstered his laser blaster and took aim. From underneath their respective helmets, they glared at each other. The Result This melee's winner is... Gordon Freeman!! (Plays Apprehension and Evasion, Half-Life 2) Gordon holsters his pistol and stares blankly into the camera, his glasses gleaming so brightly, you can't even see his eyes. The Voting John Wick: 1 Vote Gordon Freeman: 19 Votes Gordon Freeman advances to Round Two!! Category:The Outsiders Tournament Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Gun Fights Category:Movie vs Video Game themed One Minute Melee Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Neutral themed One Minute Melees Category:West only themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees